Child of Heaven and Hell
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: She never knew her parents. Her only family in the orphanage where she was raised were her two best friends and the weird woman who lived next door. Outside the village, an eternal war between Angels and Demons raged, but to her, it seemed like a legend. That was before the village and orphanage were destroyed by the war. Now she's on a journey to find out who she truly is...
1. Prologue

**This is a first for me.**

 **It's my first NaLu lemon.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

 _Legends tell of the war between Demons and Angels. It has raged since the dawn of time, driving the course of the world, Heaven, and Hell. The leaders of Heaven and Hell support the war and leave those decisions up to their advisors and generals._

 _That is, until this generation._

 _The Princess of Angels, who would one day rule Heaven as Queen, met the Prince of Demons as a child. It was a meeting in the mortal realm. For some, it was meaningless. The two would one day be leading their people in the war against each other._

 _For them, it was fate._

 _The Princess and Prince began to meet regularly. As time passed, their childhood feelings of friendship deepened into love, which reached a peak when the Princess became sixteen. The Prince was eighteen at the time. They marked their forbidden love with a single night of passion…_

* * *

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _His tone assured her that he truly cared for her, and it wasn't just the 'lust of a Demon' that her friends and family warned against. All her life, she'd been told that Demons couldn't be trusted, that they'd take advantage of her, that being with one was a massive mistake. With him, she felt whole, like a missing piece had been found. All she needed was for them to solidify it._

 _"I'm positive. I love you and I want to do this."_

 _He nodded. He began kissing her, his lips moving against hers expertly. They'd done it so many times that it was impossible for him not to know how to kiss her correctly. She kissed back with as much vigor. He licked her bottom lip, demanding entrance into her mouth. She opened it, allowing him to put his tongue against hers. She moaned as he sucked on her tongue, making him more eager to do this with her and_ **only** _her._

 _He may have been the future ruler of demons, but he_ **needed** _his Angel._

 _He lowered them both so that she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her. His hands grabbed the hem of her dress and burned it away, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She stared up at him, her eyes glazed with something he'd seen all too often in the eyes of demons._

 **Lust** _._

 _"Damn, Luce," he hissed. "Who'd have thought I could turn you to sin?"_

 _"I knew you could."_

 _He pulled his shirt off, which was quickly followed by his pants. She moved against him, making him want her even more. Her breasts called out to him, wanting attention, so he gave it. He unhooked her bra and attacked her nipple. She gasped as he bit down._

 _"M-more!" she begged, her voice cracking. He forced her into a sitting position, where he continued lavishing her chest with affection. She arched her back, making her breasts squish into his face. He didn't care, though; that was just fine with him._

 _"Are you sure you want more?"_

 _"Oh, God, yes! Please!"_

 _"I guess I'll give it to you…"_

 _He slid his hand into her panties, playing with her entrance. She whined and rubbed against his fingers, making him want more, too. He slipped the fabric off his Angel's legs, leaving her completely exposed to him. She bucked lightly against his hips, making him harden even more._

 _Fuck. He needed to hurry._

 _Quickly, he pulled off his underwear. She stared, her eyes wide with shock._

 _"Y-you're so… b-big…"_

 _He slid inside of her, eventually coming to the barrier that made her a virgin._

 _"I love you," he whispered._

 _"I love you, too."_

 _He pushed through, tears leaking from her eyes as he took her innocence. He waited until she nodded._

 _"Go ahead. I'm fine."_

 _He began thrusting in and out of her, making her moan in ecstasy._

 _"Oh, God! Natsu! D-don't stop!"_

 _"Fuck, Luce! You're so fucking tight!"_

 _They came at the same time, panting as their respective orgasms subsided._

 _"That… was… amazing…" she gasped._

 _"We're going again in a minute, babe. Hope you know that."_

 _"I figured. I can't imagine it just being one time… in a night."_

 _"Here we go!"_

 _He flipped her onto her stomach, making her squeak in surprise._

* * *

 _That one night, they managed to fit in ten years' worth of love-making. Fitting, considering the very next morning, Natsu had to return to Hell in order to become King. Lucy was still only Princess, but her lover's absence made it impossible for her to be in Heaven._

 _Within two months of that passion-filled night, Lucy discovered she was pregnant. Unable to return home for fear of the child's safety, she instead wandered the mortal realm, residing in the house she and Natsu had used for their activities. When the baby was born, Lucy knew that the little girl would never be accepted in Heaven. However, instead of living in the mortal realm, as she had planned, she received word from her friend Levy that her father had died. Reluctantly, she gave her daughter to a human orphanage._

 _Unbeknownst to her, however, Levy had sent word with one of Natsu's generals, Laxus, of Lucy's pregnancy. Wanting to protect his offspring, the son of another general, Gray, and the daughter of Levy herself were sent to live in the orphanage as well._

 _There was but one mortal who knew of the true identities of the three children: the Oracle, Cana. She knew that Natsu and Lucy's daughter's birth had been foretold centuries earlier—a prophecy telling the end of the war._

 _ **The war eternal will be quelled**_

 _ **By a daughter of both Heaven and Hell.**_

 _ **Aided by Demon, Angel, and mortal alike**_

 _ **She will convince both sides to give up the fight.**_

 _ **Queen of Heaven and King of Hell**_

 _ **With their help, she will do well.**_

 _And thus, sixteen years passed. It was almost time…_

* * *

 **Yes, I'm doing a "demon-angel AU". This one will focus more on their daughter's development, as well as her journey to fulfilling the prophecy. Gale, Storm, and Cana are the others mentioned in the prophecy. As for Nashi's powers, she won't be able to access them until much later on, but when she does…**

 **Oh, boy!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Sixteen Years Later

**I felt like I needed to update this story.**

 **Here you go.**

* * *

"NASHI!"

I cringed at the sound of Madame Orlando's voice as she stood on the steps of the orphanage. She was a tall woman with black hair and a beautiful yet terrifying face. Every orphan feared her volatile temper and violent nature. I looked from the book I was reading to see her stomp up to me and raise her hand. She brought it down with a hard _slap_ that knocked me down.

"YOU USELESS LITTLE _BITCH_!" she snarled. "HOW DARE YOU CONTINUE TO LIVE HERE?!"

"I'm an orphan, ma'am," I replied, my usual snark creeping into my voice. Gale always said I had a certain gift for standing up to Madame Orlando. "Where else is there for me to live?"

"You _insulted_ Mr. Everlue! He was going to adopt you and give you a _proper home_!"

"No, he wasn't. He wanted me to be his slave and his mistress, and he touched me without my permission."

"Without your—YOU DON'T HAVE THAT RIGHT! Need I _remind_ you that any home is better than here?"

"I'd rather have a home with somebody who sees me as more than a pair of breasts with legs."

"I hope you die by the side of the road and get dragged down to the home of the Demon King!"

She let out a huff as she turned back and went inside. I rubbed my now-bruised cheek and glared as Storm and Gale, my two best friends, ran over. While I was an orphan, they lived with their Aunt Cana next door. She was the one who introduced us when we were little kids, but she couldn't adopt me because she didn't have the money or space.

"Bitch," Storm muttered, narrowing his eyes at Madame Orlando's retreating form.

"Are you okay, Nash?" Gale asked me.

"Yeah, Gale, I'm fine." I stood up and stretched. "My day hasn't really started until Orlando hits me in some way."

"Another failed adoption?" Storm sighed.

"Yeah. He said I was ugly, but he'd be willing to take me anyway if I was willing to do anything he asked. He looked directly at my more… feminine features… when he said that."

"Perverted old man."

"I'm sixteen. Maybe I _should_ become a whore, like my mom."

"Your mom was _not_ a whore!" a voice barked. I looked up to see Cana, wearing a teal shirt and a pair of brown pants.

"How do _you_ know that?" I asked. "Madame Orlando always says my mother was a big-breasted, cheap-ass blonde whore who got pregnant and didn't want a baby so she gave me up to keep living her slutty life."

"Okay, your mother was _none of those things_. I met her on the day she dropped you off. She was crying her eyes out because she wanted you so badly, and I could tell it was breaking her heart."

"Then _why_ did she give me up?"

"Because she _had_ to."

"Hmmph." I crossed my arms.

"Hey, Nash, why don't you just try and imagine not every parent who wants their child is able to keep them. My father wasn't able to keep me because my mother took me away." She closed her eyes and held up her hands. "The point is, stay here and don't become a whore."

"Okay."

"Actually, we might not be able to stay much longer. The Eternal War is coming here soon."

" _Here_?!" squeaked Gale. She was the most timid of the three of us, but Storm was the most quiet. Madame Orlando called me the bitchiest orphan she'd ever raised.

"Yep. I heard it at the market this morning."

"We need to leave!"

"No, sweetheart. It's not certain yet. Besides, I have nowhere to bring you two."

"Dammit," Storm murmured.

* * *

I awoke to screaming.

I shot up in bed and realized that the orphanage was on fire. Flames were all around me, licking my sheets and setting them ablaze. Out of fear, I fell out of bed and onto the floor, right into a large column of flames. I braced myself for the pain, but the only pain I felt was in the knee I had hit on the floor. I opened my eyes and realized the fire wasn't burning me.

"What the fuck?!" I gasped. I ran out of the room, the fire still not hurting me as I went. On instinct, I ran to the infant room to try and save the babies. The only one that hadn't burned yet was the one that had just been dropped off the week before. He didn't have a name, but I scooped him out of his crib and held him close to me, throwing out a mutter about protection. He didn't burn either.

I ran from room to room, not finding any survivors. I heard the roof creak, about to collapse. I clutched the baby boy to my chest and ran for the exit. I made it outside and faced the building, which fell into a pile of burnt ashes.

"Nashi?"

I turned to see Madame Orlando, who was holding the hand of a survivor. I inhaled deeply as I did a silent count. My heart dropped as I finished. The orphanage had housed 73 of us.

Only ten of us had made it out of the blaze.

"You're alive?!" Madame Orlando asked. "The fire started right by your room!"

"The flames didn't hurt me," I said, shaking my head. "I just walked right out and they didn't even scorch me."

She looked into my eyes in disbelief and gasped before snatching the baby from my arms and backing away quickly. I stepped forwards and she kept backing away, signaling for the others to do the same.

"Demon," she growled. "You're a Demon."

"No, I'm not!" I snapped. "I'm human!"

"No human has the mark of E.N.D in their eyes," she insisted. "That _monster_ is your father. There's no other way."

I turned to face a window across the way and caught sight of my reflection. My pink hair was wild and untouched by fire, my eyes burning with a mix of brown, green, and red. The red was a mark that every human knew, since it was faithfully burned into every village that was taken by Demons: a dragon's face, surrounded by fire. The mark of E.N.D, the Demon King. Only those who were Demons could have that mark, but it was never in the eyes.

"But—"

"Get away from us!" Madame Orlando ran towards the exit of the village, the other survivors of the fire running after her. I dropped to my knees, terrified by this new knowledge. I ended up crying my eyes out right there and falling asleep.

* * *

"Nashi."

"Go away," I muttered.

"Nashi, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Gale and Storm standing over me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking in the glass again.

The mark was gone.

"Get away from me," I said.

"Why?" Gale asked, tilting her head. "You're our friend."

"I'm a Demon—or at least, a half-Demon. I have the mark of E.N.D in my eyes."

"No, you don't!" protested Storm, the loudest I'd ever heard him.

"She does," Cana said, walking up. "She's right about being half-Demon."

"So she's not human like us?"

"Oh, honey, none of us right here are human except me."

"What?!"

"What are we?" Storm growled.

"Gale is an Angel. Storm, you're a Demon. And Nashi… I wasn't lying when I said your mother wanted you. The reason she couldn't keep you was because she's an Angel and your father was E.N.D."

* * *

 **Chapter two took too fucking long.**

 **Next time, they set out from the village.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	3. Journey to Hell

**I promise I'm trying to be better about updates. I talked to a friend of mine about the direction this story will go, and she gave me some good advice.**

 _ **OWTF**_ **!**

* * *

"MY MOTHER WAS A _WHAT_?!"

Nashi's voice hit an uncomfortable octave as Cana stood there calmly. Gale and Storm were also staring at her in shock, not willing to believe that they were part of the races destroying the mortal plain.

"An Angel," Cana repeated with a smile.

"What the fuck?! Why haven't you told me this _before_?!"

"Because of how you're reacting right now." Nashi shut her mouth. "Now, will you let me _explain_ why your mother gave you up?"

"Because E.N.D raped her?!"

"No! Let me tell you this—Natsu and Lucy loved each other more than I've seen anybody love another being. And she loved _you_ , but she wasn't able to keep you in Heaven because of your heritage."

"Oh, dammit…" Nashi's legs wobbled as she sank to the ground.

"I think it's time for you to meet them. There's nothing keeping you here, and I promised Lucy that I'd bring you home when the time was right."

"Wait… wait… you're telling me that my _mother_ is the _fucking Queen of the Angels_ and my _father_ is the _King of the Demons_?!" The look on Nashi's face plainly voiced her shock and awe.

"That's why the fire didn't hurt you," Cana sighed. "Your father is a fire Demon. You've inherited his powers."

"And what about _my_ parents?" interjected Storm.

"It's up to Nashi where we go first. Heaven or Hell, kid."

"Well… does my dad even know I exist?" Nashi asked.

"Nope. He and your mom had a one-night thing and then he couldn't be with her anymore."

"Then I want to see him first. Let's go to Hell."

"Okay. It's gonna be a long few weeks, so let's try and pack as little as possible—food, water, and clothes. The bare-bones basics."

"Got it!" Gale replied. She was shaking a little, and Nashi could tell that she was afraid of the journey ahead. Any reasonable person would be. Gale would be in more danger than any of them, however—an Angel going into the belly of the beast, Hell.

To be honest, Nashi was terrified.

 _I'm going to meet my father. My father is a Demon. My father is a fire Demon. My father is the King of Demons. My mother is the Queen of Angels. Their love was forbidden. I should not exist. I do. I have to stop a war. A war that's been raging for thousands of years._

"Hey, you got this." Cana ruffled Nashi's hair. "C'mon. Let's get you some clothes, because I'm pretty sure you don't want to travel to Hell in your pajamas."

Nashi glanced down at her outfit and her face turned pink.

* * *

The first few days of the journey were fine. They'd walk or hitch a ride when they could by day and camp by night, only stopping to eat or rest. Cana began telling the three teenagers stories of Heaven and Hell, as well as things her Demon and Angel friends had told her about powers.

"Demons and Angels are basically the same thing," she explained. "The difference is that one has white feathery wings and the other has black leathery ones. And even then, it's only a few. It's the marks on Demons that _really_ set them apart."

"Like the mark of E.N.D?" Storm asked.

"Yeah. Actually, the only reason his mark is burned into villages is because the Demon soldiers think they're paying him tribute. I know Natsu hates it."

"I would, too," Nashi muttered.

"He _did_ tell me something once—about how he wished he wasn't a Demon so he and Lucy could at least be together."

"Aw… what are my parents like?" Gale asked.

"Your dad's pretty scary for an Angel," Cana replied. "Gajeel doesn't fuck around, but your mom's one of the few people who can control him."

"Really?"

"You look just like her, down to being short."

"Hey!"

"Will we see _my_ parents when we get to Hell?" Storm wondered.

"Yep. Your dad's one of the generals, and your mom is one scary lady." She shuddered. "I remember when she used to accuse him of lusting after various women. He shut her up _real_ quick."

"I wonder if Natsu will try to kill me," Gale sighed.

"Probably not, since you're with me, but keep your guard up. Remember—your powers come from strong emotions when you're just starting out. The only way to get better is to _practice_."

"And good night!" Nashi covered herself with her blanket and shut out the world.

 _A child of Heaven and Hell…? How_ **deliciously** _scandalous… I must inform the Master..._

* * *

"Here we are!"

Nashi looked down the fiery entrance to Hell. She looked at Cana.

"Fuck no."

"Aw, c'mon, Nash! You wanna see your dad, don't you?"

"I do, but there is no _way_ I'm jumping down a hole full of fucking _fire_."

"You'll be fine. _I'm_ the one who has to worry."

"I'm still not doing it."

"Fine. Just don't hate me for this."

"For wh—"

Nashi was cut off as Cana shoved her down the hole. Storm and Gale went after her, with Cana not far behind.

"OOF!" Nashi landed hard on the rock below. She rubbed her sore behind and saw Gale and Storm land, too. Cana was laughing as she leapt to her feet.

"Now that's _always_ a rush!" she whooped.

"CANA, YOU'RE FUCKING _INSANE_!"

"I know!"

Gale clung to Nashi's arm, looking around in fear. Hell looked like an underground city, with a surprising _lack_ of fire, given the entrance. Nashi took a deep breath. The air smelled like smoke and brimstone—a comforting smell to the young halfling, like a campfire. She gave a half-smile and took a few steps forward.

Before they knew what was happening, they were surrounded by Demon guards.

"Who dares trespass in the Kingdom of Hell?!"

* * *

 **Boom. Chapter four should be up before Thursday.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	4. Nashi and Natsu

"Who dares trespass in the Kingdom of Hell?!"

Gale shook as she clung to Nashi. The pink-haired halfling glared at the guards right next to her, daring them to touch her or Gale. The guards grabbed the four newcomers and dragged them through the streets, special cuffs on all of them to ensure no magic was used. Nashi couldn't help but glare at the closest one, a girl with hot pink hair and a determined expression.

"So, where the fuck are you taking us?" she asked the girl.

"To be questioned by General Fullbuster," the girl replied.

"Fantastic…"

They came to a place that was obviously the palace of Hell, with Demons running around, going about their everyday lives. Or preparing for battle. Most likely a mixture of both. Nashi glared at the guards around them before she was forced to stop. She looked up to see a man with silvery-white hair.

"Who are these people, Sherry?" he asked.

"Trespassers, Lyon," the hot-pink-haired girl replied. "We brought them to be questioned by General Fullbuster."

"Right. Carry on. He's inside the palace."

Nashi shot him a look, feeling something in her eye burning. Lyon gasped.

"Actually, take them directly to E.N.D. This one has his mark." He gestured to Nashi, who tried to bite his hand. "And a temper."

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you."

"And a _rather foul mouth_!"

That was how Nashi found herself dragged into the throne room of the Palace of Hell. She felt something welling up in her—anger. Thanks to the cuffs she'd been slapped into, the normal effects weren't happening. Whenever she felt anger rising like that, something near her tended to explode. She suspected that was the Demon side of her.

"Your Majesty," Lyon said, bowing. The guards followed his lead and forced their prisoners to bow, too. "We found these trespassers at the mouth of Hell."

"Trespassers?" a woman with long red hair inquired. Nashi froze at the sight of her.

"Yes."

"These two smell like Angels," growled a man with a jagged scar on his face, looking at Nashi and Gale. "I say we kill them, Your Majesty, before they cause trouble."

"Yeah," said the man at the front. He had the same pink hair Nashi did, and she drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

Her father was going to kill her.

"WELL, FUCK YOU, TOO, NATSU!"

Or Cana was choosing to be her normal self.

"Whoa, Cana?!" Natsu gasped. "Let them go, guys. If they're with Cana, they're fine."

The four were let up from the floor, their cuffs unlocked and removed. Nashi shot a glare at Lyon, who gave her one of his own. She then spotted a woman with light blue hair staring at Storm, her eyes wide with surprise and full of tears. The woman was mouthing something that Nashi couldn't make out, but a man next to her caught Nashi's attention. He looked like Storm with black hair.

 _Storm's parents, maybe?_

"So, Cana, who are these kids?" Natsu asked.

"I think that's something that needs to be explained in private," Cana replied. "Is there anywhere we can talk?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and bring Gray and Juvia, too."

The blue-haired woman perked up at the name 'Juvia'. Nashi assumed that was her name. Natsu led them into a small room that was the fanciest place Nashi had ever been in. She felt like she was going to break something, and that made her frustrated with herself. Natsu sat down in a chair, the black-haired man and Juvia sitting on a loveseat nearby. Cana stretched out on a chair while Nashi, Gale, and Storm took a three-seater couch.

"So, who are you kids?" Natsu inquired.

"This is Gale Redfox," Cana replied, pointing to Gale. "She's the daughter of Levy and Gajeel Redfox. You know—the top Angels?"

"Why is she here?!" the black-haired man demanded to know.

"Keep your panties on, Gray. Anyway, I think Juvia already recognized this guy—your oldest son that you sent to the mortal realm?"

"Wait—fuck, really?!" Juvia nodded and stood up, as if wanting to hug Storm.

"Okay," Storm sighed. "Come on, Mom—"

Juvia rushed forwards and hugged her oldest son. He hugged her back.

"So, what about her?" Natsu asked, looking at Nashi. Suddenly, his nose twitched and he got up. He crept closer to Nashi and smelled her. She instinctually backed up.

"Um, personal space, much?" she chuckled.

"It's not possible. It's not possible…" Natsu backed away and fell back into his chair. "Your scent… it's the same as _hers_."

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nashi. I'm sixteen years old and I was raised in a human orphanage after my mother left me there." Natsu seemed to come to the realization of _who_ Nashi's mother was.

"Has she contacted you?"

"No. I just found out a little over a month ago." She stared at the floor.

"I can't believe it… she never told me…"

"Probably because it was a one-time thing," Cana sighed. "Listen, I'm positive Nashi's the one the prophecy talked about."

"Y-yeah… can I talk to her… alone?"

"Sure." Cana stood up and dusted off her pants. "Let's go, kids."

Nashi was left alone with her father.

"So… you're my daughter?" Natsu asked.

"Yes."

"How long have you known that?"

"Not that long. Just over a month. I found out because your Demons burned the village I was raised in… along with Madame Orlando's orphanage."

"Wait, were you okay?!"

"I was fine. The only injury I got was when I fell out of bed and hit my knee. The fire didn't hurt me."

"What about the rest of the orphans?"

"Besides me, only nine of the seventy-two others made it out alive."

"Shit…" Natsu sunk into his chair, his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Nashi. This war's been going on for too long."

"And it's not like Angels and Demons _can't_ get along. Storm and Gale… you and Lucy… it's not impossible."

"You're right." He smiled and stood up, ruffling his daughter's hair. "You know, you look, sound, and smell just like your mom."

"Thank…you?"

"It's a compliment." He gave her a hug. "Welcome to Hell, sweetheart. I hope you're hungry, because Mira always makes too much food when we have visitors."

"Madame Orlando always said I'd eat her out of house and home, so I think I'll be fine."

"Madame Orlando sounds like a bitch."

"She was."

* * *

"Dig in!"

Mira _had_ made a lot of food, but some of it looked a little different. That food was put in front of Gale and Cana.

"They aren't Demons," Gray explained when his son gave him an odd look. "Demon food can only be eaten by people with Demon blood, like us and Nashi."

"So… _you're_ the princess?" a girl with blue-black hair and dark eyes asked Nashi. She only looked to be about twelve.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"And you're Storm's girlfriend?" Nashi choked on her food while Storm started coughing. He'd inhaled a bit of his drink.

"N-no! I'm not!"

"Gray, your kid better stay away from my little girl."

"You didn't even know she _existed_ until today, Flame-Brain!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, ICICLE-ASS?!"

"Is this normal?" Nashi asked General Dreyar.

"Yep," he replied.

"It's the way they've been since we were kids!" Mirajane chirped. "It's not a normal day if they don't argue about _something_! Last time it happened was almost seventeen years ago!"

"Yeah, well, that's the way it was back in the village. Me and Storm argued on a daily basis, and Madame Orlando usually yelled at me to try and get adopted so I'd leave the orphanage for good."

"Did she… hit you?" Lisanna asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh, yeah, almost every day. It didn't bug me, though. I barely felt it."

"I don't care," Natsu growled. "I'm going to find that bitch and kill her."

"No, Dad," Nashi growled back. "She's still got the other survivors with her. She's all they have."

"Okay, fine…"

"Besides, I'm not staying here."

"WHAT?!" all the gathered Demons yelled, save for Storm.

"What do you mean, you're not staying?"

"I mean, I'm going to go to Heaven and meet Mom so we can _finally_ end this fucking war!"

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet.**

 **So yeah, Natsu knows he's a dad. He's already in overprotective mode, but Nashi's not staying for much longer.**

 **Next time, Nashi leaves for Heaven with a few guests…**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	5. Firebug

Nashi took a bite of the spicy chicken as the Demons stared at her.

"What?" she asked, swallowing. "I've never met my mother, and this stupid war destroyed where I grew up. It's destroyed families. Why _wouldn't_ I want to end it?"

"No, it's just… the Angels are even more ruthless than we are," Gray warned. "Even if you're Lucy's daughter, they might not listen to you because you're half-Demon."

"Well, I'm still going to Heaven to meet Mom." Nashi had a determined expression, but Natsu sighed.

"You're not going by yourself."

"I _know_. I'm taking Gale, Storm, and Cana with me."

"Hey, I agreed to go to Hell with you—I ain't goin' to Heaven," Storm snapped. "Besides, if they'll kill you for being _half_ -Demon, what'll they do to a full-blooded Demon like me?!"

"I don't know, but we're going _together_."

"Aw, young love!" Mira gushed. Nashi and Storm blushed and looked in opposite directions.

"Mira…" Natsu said in a warning tone. "There's no way in _here_ that my daughter is going to Heaven with nobody but a Demon, an Angel, and a human to back her up. _Especially_ since none of them can do magic yet." Nashi crossed her arms and pouted, looking so cute that her father _almost_ gave in.

"We made it here, didn't we?" she asked.

"Yes, but Heaven's a different sort of place," Erza explained. "I've been there before—it's the kind of place most Demons won't visit willingly. I went there as your father's guard when we were younger. He disappeared for a few hours, as did the princess of Angels—"

Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes at Natsu accusingly.

"Is _that_ when you deflowered the princess?" she growled.

"N-no, ma'am!" he replied. "I didn't do that until she was sixteen—"

He cut himself off, realizing he was digging himself deeper in the grave.

"If you guys are so worried about magic, why not _teach us_ how to use it?!" she snapped.

"Now _that's_ a manly idea!" Elfman declared, jumping up as his wife facepalmed.

"Honestly, you oaf," she muttered.

"What about me?" Gale asked in a quiet voice.

"Demon powers and Angel powers ain't that different, Shortstack," a boy with white-blonde hair snapped. His name was Damien, and he was Mira and Laxus's oldest son. "It'll be easy, once we figure out what kind of Angel you came from."

"Levy and Gajeel. That help?" Cana asked nonchalantly, sipping some beer.

"So metal or ink-based magic…" muttered Erza.

"We already know Storm's water-based," Nashi said. "That's because he can breathe underwater."

"OH, MY BABY!" Juvia wailed, hugging Storm. Winter and Elsa, Storm's sisters, exchanged looks.

"And you're my little firebug," Natsu chuckled to Nashi, who blushed and glared at a carrot. "I can teach you that."

"How do you know I don't have whatever Mom had?"

"Because of what you told me about the night of the fire. You said the flames didn't touch you. Your mom's magic is star-based; that's why she's so powerful." He had a dreamy expression. "She kicked my ass a couple times when we were kids and our parents were negotiating a peace treaty."

"A peace treaty?"

"This is the first I've heard of that!" Cana declared, slamming her fist on the table.

"It ended when I was twelve. Queen Layla was murdered by a Demon, so King Jude called off the talks and declared war on us again. We never found out who did it…"

"Damn… poor Grandma… and Grandpa."

It was decided that the visitors would stay for six months in order to better control their powers.

"HI-YA!" Nashi burned the wall clean through.

"Great job, Nash!" Natsu complimented. "You're a natural!"

"Thanks, Dad!" She shot him a fanged grin that matched his own.

* * *

In the four months Nashi had been living in Hell, she'd learned how to call on her powers at will and how to fight. More importantly, however, she'd formed a bond with her father. Natsu was constantly praising her when she did well and giving her constructive criticism when she did poorly. It made her happy to know she had a caring family. She grew to enjoy Hell, as much as anybody can, and even made a few friends—Natasha, Damien's twin sister, and of course, Winter and Elsa. There weren't exactly a lot of kids in Hell—at least, not in the palace where Nashi spent most of her time.

"Hey, Dad, what are you going to do when I leave?" Nashi asked as she took a break.

"I'm going to try and convince the Demons to stop the war again. Lucy and I… we… well, if she still wants to be with me, I'm going to try my damnedest to let you have a real family."

"But… everyone here… aren't _they_ my family too?"

"Yeah, but it's so your mom can get to know you, too." He sighed.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Despite what most humans and Angels think, Demons can only love one being. They'll only love that being, and there _are_ some exceptions, of course. Like Sherry."

"She doesn't like me."

"That's because you look like Luce."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You look _exactly_ like your mom. Well, with my hair and magic, of course."

"Ha!"

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Dad… are you _sure_ you're going to be okay when I leave for Heaven?" Nashi asked in a quiet voice.

"Nah. I'm still going to worry about you, Nash." He ruffled her hair. "You're my kid. Even if I didn't know you _before_ , I don't plan on losing you anytime soon."

"Good to know." She gave him a hug.

"Just stay safe, Firebug."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yes, Firebug is a nickname for Nashi I came up with. I figured: hey, she's on the small side and uses fire. Firebug.**

 **Ugh. Whatever.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
